Nights of silence
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: kaoru can't study in their house, she runs off to the woods to spend some time in silence, she meets kenshin and they start meeting there every night until they fall for each other, but kenshin's engaged. how will they handle this? kaoruXkenshin
1. chapter 1, where we meet

Nights of silence

"I've still got 5 assignments to finish and I can't even get started on my first" Kaoru thought with a sigh. It may be a school night but Sanosuke, Saito, Aoshi and Megumi are downstairs, drinking sake and singing their heads off with the karaoke. It's almost impossible to finish all those piles of homework with such a ruckus going on the house. Misao saw kaoru dozing off and gave her a soft slap on the cheeks to keep her going. "Hey, you should finish that or else you're sure to fail our class! And you're not the only one here working her head off through these noises" she said and this time she did her assignments beside kaoru to monitor her. After hours, kaoru still couldn't manage to finish her first work. Misao saw through kaoru and knew that she really couldn't do it like this. "Hey, you should just rest. I'll help you tomorrow morning to finish that" Misao advised with a soft smile on her face. Kaoru was confused but thanked her and crawled on to bed. Before Misao could even leave, kaoru went back up and hugged misao. "Misao, you're such a friend" she whispered and misao replied with a big smile and went back to her room. Thoughts crept in to kaoru's mind "I never knew being a fourth year high school would be this hard". By midnight, Sano's and megumi's party was still going and she can't bear it anymore, she really needed silence so she went out to the woods, going out through the back door so no one would notice. After walking for a few minutes, she spotted a tree that was with an unusual irregularity. Besides that, she just seemed to be attracted to the tree and had no idea why so she ran towards it and sat down under the large shades. "It's so good to have some silence for a while" she said in a low voice and leaned. Everything was so silent and because of that she fell asleep without noticing. After hours she woke up because she heard footsteps. They were very light but she had a sharp ear. She could hear them walking towards the tree, she was panicking wondering that maybe it was a bad guy. With a dash of quick thinking, she hid on the opposite side of the tree. She saw a hand, it lay on the trunk of the tree and she heard a low sigh. She knew there was nothing to worry about so she stood up and faced the anonymous person. "Huh?" the guy was surprised to see her there. Kaoru looked at him, examining him. He's not very tall, but he had such long red hair. He had a body of a fighter and he had an "X" mark on his cheek. She looked at his eyes and she gasped. Such breathtaking eyes, she was attracted to his eyes. Violet with flecks of amber. She can't take her eyes off from his. She was embarrassed because he was confused of her. "hey" he murmured and smiled at Kaoru. "I'm kenshin, what about you?" he asked confidently. "Kaoru, my name is kaoru" she replied. She started to feel easy and light. She had a good feeling about him. "Kenshin? That's… a nice name..." she thought.


	2. chapter 2, knowing eachother

Chapter 2

Kaoru smiled at the thought of the two of them meeting under a tree by midnight. It seemed childish to her, her thoughts were interrupted by kenshin. "What brought you here at this very night? You seem beautiful and I won't believe that you're a stray" Kaoru blushed at those words. "I came here because I really couldn't stay at home with such a party there. Even at this time their party is going on strong" she replied shyly with her face still red. She asked just the same. " well, my family wants me to do something that I don't want, so I ran away and I just thought to go here because this is the place where I usually resolve my problems" he answered with a slight smile. Kaoru offered for him to stay at their place but kenshin refused. Both of them sat down and started telling each other their past childhood and life. After a few minutes kaoru was dozing off and fell asleep. She had her head in kenshin's shoulder and hadn't realized at all. Kenshin in turn who was wide awake was surprised and blushing of this awkward moment, though without hesitation she moved her into his lap and slept too. After a few moments, kaoru woke up and was confused. She was embarrassed at their state and got up quickly. She noticed dawn was going to come sooner and she needed to get home, she woke up kenshin "hey, I really need to go home now, promise me kenshin. Come back later tonight. I'll wait for you" kaoru stood there for a few seconds, waiting for a response. She needed to see him again and it would break her if he doesn't show or at least tell her that he'll try to. "Yes, of course kaoru, I'll come again to see you, but you must not tell me to anyone or tell about our meeting". Kaoru smiled and nodded. She went running back to her house with her heart full of joy. When she entered at the back, they were still drinking and singing. "Hey kaoru! I know you're still not asleep, come over here and drink a little at least" Sanosuke still isn't drunk though and kaoru could tell. "Thanks but no thanks Sano, its still a school night. Maybe next time" and tried to sleep.

"Hey, kaoru you seem a bit different today. Anything happen last night?" Misao asked with suspicion. "No, nothing really. I'm just happy today." She replied giggling. Time flies today for kaoru. Throughout the day she was really cheery and smiling and misao just gets more suspicion over her. Luckily kaoru gets to cover it off. later at dinner everything was silent "Hey, where's aoshi? I thought he was going to stay until tomorrow?" misao asked and started to think all these crazy thoughts, but kaoru wasn't even realizing anything that was happening. She was busy thinking about tonight, she missed kenshin already and can't wait to see him again. "Kenshin…. I hope you could just stay with me" she thought.


	3. chapter 3, confessions of the heart

Chapter 3

"Hey kaoru! Did`ja hear me? That's the third time you spaced out this night." Misao sounded a little worried. This could rarely happen to her; kaoru was always alert and today was the only day she ever saw kaoru space out. "Oh, yeah. About that, I finished my homework just at school" kaoru continued to eat, trying to pay more attention to misao, pushing her thoughts aside for a while. The night went on smoothly and finally, its time to go to sleep. "Kaoru, try to get some good sleep tonight to avoid spacing out tomorrow, ok?" Sano advised and smiled at kaoru "yeah, I will" she replied and went to her room. She lay down on her bed but didn't sleep; she stared at the ceiling and waited for midnight to strike with her thoughts full of kenshin and nothing else. After hours of waiting she looked at her watch and got up, she left her room quietly and snuck out to the back door and made her way to the tree. She saw kenshin waiting there with his usual cheery face "kaoru, I thought you were going to be late" kaoru smiled at him and sat down beside him "I'm never late" they started talking and giggling about the usual stuff. "Is there something troubling you tonight? You seem a little tense" kenshin asked. Before kaoru could even deny kenshin held her hand "please, don't lie to me. You know I can help you and I'll get hurt if you lie" he tried to make a puppy a face and it seemed to work on her. "Fine, ill tell you" she blurted out "there's going to be a dance this Friday and I still don't have anyone to go with" she continued with her head down "how about asking this guy you say "Sanosuke" he may be worth it and he might able to help you get someone" he advised. Kaoru blushed at the thought of that "maybe… thanks for the advise" she replied kind of shy. The nights went through and the two started to fall for each other. The night of the dance came and Sanosuke agreed to come along. The two danced but in a fun way- a friend in each other's eyes. Hand in hand they laughed and smiled but not a romance came to their thoughts. Misao enjoyed her night with aoshi. Sano tried to find another guy to dance kaoru for the main event but no one just wanted to. Both of them ended up leaving earlier than anyone else "hey kaoru, I'm sorry…" sano apologized kaoru smiled "it's alright". She went home and tried to make herself happy though inside she's depressed. The night came and told everything to kenshin "hey, just to make you happy, I'll volunteer to dance with you" kenshin smiled and asked for kaoru's hand. Kaoru blushed " kenshin, you really don't have to" kenshin winked at her, she can't hesitate at kenshin's offer so accepted. they danced around the tree in the moonlit night, giving a romantic effect. they gazed into the eyes of eachother and kaoru saw the passion firing in him. kenshin guided her and twirled her,catching her in the waist everytime. throughout the night kaoru was blushin and felt a little shy while kenshin smiled and did everything without second thoughts. " i've decided, i'll tell him already" she thought and started to speak" keshin,i.... i...really..." she muttered over again, kenshin stopped and stared at kaoru;this made her more nervous " i really love you kenshin" she blurted out without conciousness and because of surpriseness of what she said she turned back. kenshin didn't look surprised at all " ah, kaoru i've been waiting for you to say that" he muttered with a little shyness. kaoru more puzzled than ever turned arouned and to her surprise, kenshin made a grab for her and hugged her tightgly. kaoru was getting hotter and more red. " i've been desperate to hear those words from you, because i love you too kaoru" kaoru was happy and confused at the same time. " oh, kenshin" she whispered into his ears and lay her head down on his neck. thay sat down and kenshin started to talk " oh, kaoru, you're the only one who could save me" he uttered in tears, before kaoru could even ask what he was talking about he kissed her on the lips.


	4. so SORRY!

people. so sorry but i wont be able to continue this. ive already completed this but the it all got deleted and it took me weeks of sacrifices to complete it and all the ideas on my mind are blank. so iam really sorry... especialy to browneyes21 .... please forgive me. she/he also helped through out this... and it looks like she/he was having high expectations for this.... :( im really really sorry for everyone.. :(


	5. Chapter 4, the truth

waaa...sorry for the delay and all... thanks to browneyes21 (again) and the "guest" :) i got the will to continue this again :).. also thanks to taiyou lady's comment, i will try. i just didn't know how too =3 lolz... enjoy.

kaoru broke away and scrambled for air. her heart started pounding and she held her lips.

" I'm sorry kaoru, did I surprise you of my actions?" kenshin giggled a little and wiped his tears away.

"idiot! how dare you!" kaoru slapped him and kenshin was shocked of what just happened and suddenly out of the blue, kaoru held kenshin and kissed him back. "did you think I would let you off that easily? now were fair." she smiled and so did kenshin.

until somewhere form behind the trees, there was a voice shouting. it was a woman. kenshin glanced and at the sight of the woman, he got paralyzed in his position. " kenshin? are you alright? kenshin! wake up!" kaoru got alarmed as the voice got closer to them. " kenshin! you! how could you kenshin? you idiot!" the woman was steaming with anger and from the way she looked, she had a big grudge on kenshin.

"Run kaoru, run! come on!" kenshin grabbed kaoru from the hand and started to run with no idea where to go. kaoru had no idea what was going on but she had faith in kenshin and went along. when they had no where to go kaoru suggested to go to her house and stay for the time. kenshin agreed and let kaoru lead the way.

"kaoru's missing!" misao looked around to be sure but there was just no trace of her until kaoru burst in the door with a man holding her tight." where have you been? and who's that?" misao looked at kaoru with suspicion and she eyed kenshin. he looked more of from a high family. that's what misao thought.

" misao, he'll have to stay here for a while, is that alright?" kaoru pleaded and misao nodded until Sanosuke came. "hold! hold everything! what's this about?" he looked at kenshin and had just the same idea as misao did just a while. " you seem like you're from a high family, watcha' doing here?" kaoru growled but kenshin explained everything. he ran away because he was engaged to the woman chasing her. he always loved her but everything changed once they found out that they were about to get engaged. a month before she acted differently and out into kenshin's annoyance. when the big day was to arrive, he wasn't able to back out during but after. and now the woman was after her. after everything sanosuke let him in kaoru's room on the other side. kaoru hadn't spoke a single word after

" goodnight kaoru" kenshin smiled at her and tried to hug her but kaoru shook him off. " i need to sleep now, goodnight" kaoru slept with a straight face and kenshin just got more depressed. later in the morning, he found kaoru out of the bed, he rushed out to find her but instead he found a smirking sanosuke.

" don't worry. she's at school." Sano handed kenshin a cup of coffee and smiled suddenly there were banging on the door

"open up! I know you're there kenshin! you darn b**tard! open up! I have guards with me!" Sano looked and joked around " that must be you fiance" he ran to the door and blocked it up, the woman's screams were getting louder. " go up in the roof! i can't hold this longer!" kenshin nodded and climbed up to the attic and he was just in time.

" where is he!" the woman growled at Sano and sano pretended to not know anything. "hey, what is this piece of cloth doing in the attic door?" she held it and knew who's cloth that was. she opened the door to find...

ha. there, you all happy now? though sorry for the bad word part.. lolz. this story is far from my original but hey, atleast i did it. hope you liked it and satisfied with all these. thanks. please rate and review :D


	6. Chapter 5, A twist of fate

Browneyes21, sorry if ever. i didn't include you're suggestion for now. I need to find an ending and its what i came up with and so also I could start a new fully constructed one. apologies for you :] and also so you don't know the story plo0o0o0ot. :D

Chapter 5

Twist of fate

"nothing." She let a sigh out and went down.

"please forgive me if I had been very rude. I let anger get the best of me. please make him comeback." She walked back to the door and bowed at Sano for forgiveness. " My name is Tomoe."

Sano was totally speechless and had no idea what has just happened. the first moment, the woman was cursing him and then the next she was bowing to him, asking for forgiveness.

"umm... yeah, sure" He replied as unsure as ever. She smiled back at him and finally went away.

Sano signaled Kenshin to come back and he went in from the back door. " I'm confused with that woman" Sano said.

" I wonder how Kaoru is now?" Kenshin thought as he sat down on the couch.

"Square root of 36 is 6. too easy." Kaoru smiled as a breeze of wind passed by and saw Misao coming towards her.

"Kaoru! how's your geography class? What did 'ya get in the exam?" Misao asked as she ran towards Kaoru in the bench.

Kaoru grinned and showed her test paper eagerly. It had a red mark a B+ on top. Misao in turn congratulated her. " nice one Kaoru! I got C+" MIsao showed her paper and she seemed pretty proud of it.

"say, how about next time let's aim for an A- ?" Kaoru asked but Misao shook her head.

" I'll aim for your grade first!" She said and laughed.

oh how Kaoru wishes for things to be this normal again. With no other problems beside school life, everything would be back to normal. But times change and today, tomorrow and the next days will never be normal and she knew that. just like she thought, this happiness would end. especially with Kenshin -

-and so it did.

later at school, she passed by the woman after Kenshin. She tried to run away but the woman calmed her down and they went into a little cofee shop for a talk.

"'I'm glad you took my offer, miss Kamiya. my name is Tomoe if you ask. I have asked you to come to discuss about Kenshin"

Kaoru wasn't surprised at all. It was just as she expected. everything was, except for one thing. This woman did not turn out to how she was expecting to be. It was like she is being surrounded with good will around her. She seemed gentle and pure yet...there was something unusual.

"please..Kaoru. Kenshin has a famous family. The wedding cancelled will bring him and me shame. I love him and if this is the way he wants, I would let him go and let the two of you together."

Kaoru was taken aback. She did not expect those from her.

Tomoe continued on. " We need to get married. I cannot go back. The odds are too big and even if I want that to happen, I cant. My parents have sent me to look for him. Everyone is making my life miserable, saying he doesn't wants me and used me only for good time.." She continued on of she's currently going through and Kaoru was filled of pity. She saw in the woman's eyes, she was telling the truth. " but I know he loved me but time just goes on. some people come and go in your life but stays outside but some come and never go outside."

Tears suddenly trickled down Kaoru's face and finally blurted out:

"It's alright now. I understand."

"Kaoru, please. Do not cry. We will Invite you and we will become good friends too. I don't mind what has happened now or yesterday. as long as its okay with you miss Kaoru?" Tomoe smiled and wiped off the tears of Kaoru's face. Kaoru almost felt her like an older sister to her. She knew she loved Kenshin but this woman needed him more than she did and her world was whole while this woman's world is falling apart.

"yes. It is okay with me. You can come home and get Kenshin"

"No. Its alright. He can stay with you too. as long as the wedding isn't there, It's fine"

"Kaoru. forgive me if I had to take him away."

"I was the one who took him away from you."

"please relax now. Everything will be fine now. I promise you" and suddenly a sly smile crossed Tomoe-san's face for a second.

END of chap.

yes, yes. if you're wondering, will Tomoe and Kenshin get married? absolutely yes. will they have divorce? no. but good stuff are coming along for Kaoru and Kenshin in the next chapter, so whatever 's the result of this chapter or the next, wait for the finale. Its unexpected as Kaoru gets a happy ending :]


	7. Chapter 6,flashback

Ok, I've gotten freaking fast. I've gotten fed enough of my slow updating and im making up for the lost time. I've gotten everything finish upto the finale. EnJoY.

Chapter 6

Flashback

Bells rang as Tomoe-san and Ken-san is now married and went out from the room. Everything just happened so fast.

after the conversation from the coffee shop, here was what happened...

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin ran to Kaoru as he had benn waiting for her to comeback home. He noticed something in Kaoru's eyes. It seemed like regret and pity.

"K-Kenshin. I brought someone." She turned away as Tomoe went in the room

"T-tomoe? B-but..Kaoru? I thought you ..." Kenshin uttered words in disbelief. He was speechless. He was at a loss for words. He gleamed over Kaoru with such agonized eyes as Kaoru couldn't even bare to glance at him.

"If that's what you want Kaoru..." He merely muttered as Tomoe took him away and talked to him outside.

"What did you do Kaoru?" Sano didn't believe his eyes. He knew Kaoru loved him dearly and Kaoru doesn't easily lets go.

"I had nothing else to do. Guilt took over.."

"Kaoru, Why? you know We would've done something?" Misao pitied her best friend.

" I had nothing else! you're not the only one getting depressed here!" She accidentally yelled and ran all the way to her room to sob through the night.

Misao entered her room and comforted her friend through the night as she cried and cried.

The week went by , Kenshin stayed at Kaoru's place but they never talked or looked at eachother. It was painful enough for Kaoru to know that he was getting married anyway and it was because of had fallen apart for Kaoru and Kenshin couldn't do anything for her except to gaze at her with his comforting eyes.

Oneday, Tomoe visited and talked to Kenshin for a while.

"Tomoe, are you sure about your decision?"

"yes, Kenshin. its what I want."

Kenshin hugged Tomoe in joy and thanked her a lot.

"Thank you, Tomoe. you don't know how much this means to me."

and after that conversation that Kaoru witnessed, everything went on fastly.

After an hour, the ceremony preceeded. and even if it was against Kaoru's will, she was forced by Kenshin to come.

"why rub salt into the wound?" she thought as the couple got married.

Tomoe let him go and run to Kaoru once no one was left. except for Kaoru ofcourse...

End

sorry if I didnt put much details and if the chappie was short. FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT IS THE ENDING! please look forward to it. and no harsh comments for this chapter! I was in a hurry. XD


	8. Chapter 8 , Kaoru's ending

YESSSSSSS. I'm finally doooooone! i can now start on my new planned freakin story. I thank all those who stayed with me till this end, even though i haven't touched my account for about...um.. 5 months? well, I owe my thanks to all who read and appreciated my story. and specially browneyes21, who gave ideas and gave encouragements for me to go on. anyway, Its Kaoru's EnDiNg!

The last chapter. Kaoru's happy ending

" Kaoru - dono."

She gave a fake smile even though it hurts. It was her own decision anyway, to let him go, get married with Tomoe-san. She couldn't bear the pain of Kenshin, humiliated, forsaken, forgotten, and hated as a traitor or breaking a promise in marriage. This was all she could do to keep Kenshin living normally.

"Kenshin." She hesitated for a moment but she chose to go on. "I hope you live happily with Tomoe-san." There wasn't fakeness in her voice. that's what she wished and the reason why she let go.

" I'll come back, Kaoru."

Her eyes suddenly gazed at his, not knowing what it meant. With one last wry smile, Kenshin walked away.

"Kaoru!" She turned around and found Misao calling at her, A big grin on her face.

"Coming!" she replied, burying the sadness in her faint voice.

"Kaoru, there's a feast going on at Megumi's place. Sano said the food was awesome and good. Let's hurry up!"

A smile came to Kaoru, seeing her friend so energetic.

I hope you'll still remember me, Kenshin. as the girl who loved you but gave you away.

After the feast, Sano and Misao brought Kaoru to a nearby beach, just to cheer her up.

"Well, don't worry Kaoru. We know you'll find another prince charming of yours who won't belong yet to anyone." Sano grinned at her and she returned it weakly though._  
_

"yeah, cheer up. " misao added and she goofed with Kaoru.

_I'm so lucky to have friends like this._

And they watched the sun set, giving a new day and hope for Kaoru.

~*~* graduation~*~*

"Hey! Kaoru! Misao! here!"

"Megumi-sama!" Misao grinned at her and showed her diploma to everyone.

"well, missy. get ready to face your college life" Sano joked with Kaoru.

She stuck her tongue out and made a remark about him,

"who are you to tell me that? you didn't go to college, remember?"

they all laughed hugged eachother.

"let's go home. There's food. a celebration for both of you, Misao."

"Aoshi! you came!" Misao ran towards him and hugged him with a big smile.

"unexpected." Megumi whispered to Kaoru and smirked.

Sanosuke urged to go already, food, remember? but Kaoru said she'll catch up.

"take your time. just show up before sunset, ok?"

"yeah, Misao. i will".

Kaoru went to the beach and sat at the shore. watching the waves splash about and hearing the sound of water just soothes the mind and soul.

"Kaoru-dono."

She stood up and took of her shoes and coat. She walked farther and collected shells. Footprints marked the fine sand. later on, she waded by the water, holding one particular colored red. It reminded her of someone dear to her.

"red hair."

She threw the shell far away to the sea, thinking that, I set you free, i set you away for your own good.

"Kaoru-dono."

everything I did is for you.

"kaoru-dono."

yet, I keep hearing you over my head. I still love you, that's why.

"Kaoru-dono..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks yet she kept smiling, thinking that he must be happy right now.

"I know you're happy in her arms, Kenshin. and your happiness is mine."

"Kaoru-dono."

"heh, I still keep hearing you." She said to herself and giggled.

"kaoru-dono."

"inside my head.."

"Kaoru-dono." a gust of wind blew over head.

"what you hear, is not in your , no." Hands held her shoulder and her breath was taken away for a second.

"Kaoru-dono, I made a promise."

more tears rolled down her cheeks. the hands move and now, it was hugging her. she wasn't turning around.

"K-kenshin."

"yes, Kaoru-dono."

And finally, without hesitation, she hugged him and didn't held back her tears. Tears of sorrow that turned into tears of joy.

Her life that fell apart was starting to rebuild itself. she didn't want to let go. she didn't want for the moment to end, yet, It did.

Kenshin gazed at her eyes, The creepy silence swallowing them. his eyes were saying something, but all Kaoru could see was a hint of sadness.

"Tomoe's dead."

Kaoru gasped.

"she died a month ago."

"W-why?"

"she saved me. An assasin was after me and Tomoe sensed it. she saw the man Aim at me and she catched the bullet by pushing me and taking it."

tears were starting to form at the corners of Kenshin's eyes but he wasn't letting it fall.

"Dead on arrival.." Kenshin continued.

"I still couldn't have came until next year."

Kaoru had a puzzled look in her face. Kenshin softened the hair of the woman.

"the wedding was actually a fake. she loved me and she knew I loved you too. that's why she arranged all that, so that i just wouldn't be humiliated. The both of us actually. Yet we loved each other anyway."

"T-tomoe san.." Kaoru whispered and looked up in the sky.

"It rained exactly on the day of her burial.."

Kenshin hugged Kaoru tight. Kaoru could feel the warmth in his arms... and the sadness of the death of Tomoe.

"T-thank you... tomoe-san... For saving Kenshin..." She thought in her head

And for a moment, the world seemed to whirl around Kaoru.. felt like someone was watching and smiling... a woman standing in the shadows. Then rain poured down on the people below. They didn't run, nor did they get disappointed. They basked in the rain, and saw it as a blessing from that one woman standing in the shadows...

"Kenshin... you'll stay.. right?" Kaoru asked with a bit of unsureness in her voice..

silence, once again. the raindrops might be loud but the two was like warped in another place, not hearing the rain fall..

"Right?" She repeated.

"... Do you think I'll go back if.."

"if what?"

Kenshin smiled and held Kaoru's hands in the rain.

"If you marry me?"

" I will..."

The two looked down and lay on eachother's head and all the while, the woman in the shadows, came out and revealed herself and gave one, last smile.

"I'll take care of Kenshin... Tomoe san.." Kaoru said to the woman with her eyes and She nodded, delighted, and walked into the light that came from nowhere with this darkness.

"marry you, Kenshin"

!**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))))))(((((({{{{}}}}}}}[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]

Finally! hope you appreciated it.. Thanks to all who supported me and followed this to end! SO MUCH! and thank you for being patient with me especially this fic and last chap took so long! thank you all so much!


End file.
